


Sing With Me Clint

by sweaterbarnes



Series: Multifandom Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Sing-alongs, Wade has bad timing, pouty!Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterbarnes/pseuds/sweaterbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ve got one word for you: sing-along!" Wade shouted happily, shoving a guitar into Clint’s arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing With Me Clint

"I’ve got one word for you: sing-along!" Wade shouted happily, shoving a guitar into Clint’s arms.

“Wade I-I don’t think this is quite the right time for a sing-along,” Clint said, leaning the guitar on the edge of the rooftop behind him, wincing when a car exploded below them.

“Why not? It’s always the right time for a sing-along!” Wade said, grinning and dancing in place, swinging his gun about like a dancing partner. Clint sighed and shook his head, turning back to the chaos below them and trying to pinpoint the A.I.M. goons among the smoke, fire, and wreckage.

 Kate leaned over and whispered, “I hope you realize you’ve made him pout and now he’s not looking at us.”

“I don’t care! We’re sort of busy right now!” Clint exclaimed, motioning to the street and the screaming civilians.

“I know, I know,” she said, sighing and firing, shooting a goon in the shoulder and pumping a fist in the air when he collapsed. “But all we’re really doing is keeping them at bay until backup agents come and clear it all up. I’d much rather you leave me to deal with this and go make sure I don’t have to deal with pouty Deadpool for the next day or so.” Clint rolled his eyes and gave in, placing his bow where he could easily retrieve it and moving over to Wade who was twirling his blade sadly.

“Wade I’m sorry I dissed your sing-along idea…,” he hesitated before continuing, “what song did you have in mind?” Wade immediately spun around and clapped his hands, grin visible through his mask. 

“Yes! You’re not a party-pooper! Now, I was thinking Barbie Girl by Aqua! Now where’s that guitar,” Wade muttered, shoving past Clint to scan the roof for the instrument. Clint shuddered at the thought of singing that horrible song, especially in front of Kate, who would never let it go, but he couldn’t help but smile at how excited Wade was when he found the guitar and ran back over to Clint. 

 


End file.
